


What I Want

by TVTime



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVTime/pseuds/TVTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam expected it to be one kiss. Sebastian expected it to be one lay. Sometimes things don't go as expected and sometimes people aren't exactly sure of what they want. Story begins just prior to the start of Season 3's "On My Way."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Want

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter of my Sebastian/Sam fic. I'm not ready to post this story in its entirety here, so this will only be up temporarily. Please message me on this account or my other one if you're the person who requested the story be posted.

**Chapter 1 – First Kiss**

 

Sebastian Smythe sighed in frustration as he looked at the crossed metal bars blocking his path. Kelly Everett had passed him a note in science class a few minutes before recess. It had urged him, complete with underlines and an appalling surplus of exclamation marks, to meet her under the bleachers at recess. Meeting under the old rickety, dirty, cobweb-encrusted stands held no appeal whatsoever for Sebastian and if it had been anyone other than Kelly making the request he would have no doubt simply ignored it. However, Kelly was the closest thing to a friend he had at this godforsaken school so he decided to humor her.

 

Steeling his resolve Sebastian hunched down and duck-walked through the gap at the bottom of the rusty bars. As he stood up he quickly found himself with a cobweb tangled in his hair - his prediction about this place had indeed been correct. He decided that Kelly better have something quite important to talk to him about or else he would give her an earful. After a few seconds his eyes adjusted to the dimmer light and he spotted her underneath the middle section of the structure.

 

“What do you want?” Sebastian demanded as he approached her.

 

“Ssshh, we have to be quiet,” Kelly whispered, giggling a few times as she spoke.

 

“Why?” Sebastian whispered back as he continued picking spider silk out of his hair.

 

“So nobody hears us, silly,” Kelly answered as she put her hands on Sebastian's arms and leaned close.

 

Sebastian glanced down at the thin fingers partially encircling each of his forearms. What in the world was she doing? He glanced back up to ask her precisely that, but before he had a chance to open his mouth she was pressing her lips against his.

 

“Whoa! What was that?!” Sebastian screeched, jumping backward to get away from her and bumping his head on a low beam in the process.

 

“Our first kiss,” Kelly answered as her face took on a vulnerable quality and her bottom lip began to tremble slightly. Moments earlier her lips had felt alive and tingly as she experienced first contact with the boy she had liked for well over three weeks. They were supposed to start 'going out' now and then all the other girls in their sixth grade class would be jealous because she had the cutest boy for herself. But as she took in the horrified, _disgusted_ expression on Sebastian's face she knew that none of that was going to happen, and suddenly her previously happy lips were contorting in anguish. 

 

“Kelly, I'm gay for Christ's sake,” Sebastian blurted out as he frantically wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, desperate to remove the sensation of his friend's lips. Until now he hadn't had the nerve to directly make this revelation about his sexuality to her, yet he had nevertheless been sure that she must have known. They often went shopping together and whenever she talked about guys Sebastian would eagerly listen and often even state his own opinion. “Did you really not know that?”

 

At those words Kelly burst into tears, turned around, and ran to the other side of the bleachers. She quickly climbed through the bars not caring about the rust stains which formed on her uniform blouse and skirt in the process. Kelly Everett  _hadn't_ known that Sebastian Smythe was gay, but she made sure that within the span of a couple of hours the rest of the school all knew. 

 

For the next seven months Sebastian was the victim of seemingly endless bullying, taunts, pranks, and more than a little light violence. Fortunately that summer Sebastian's father moved the family for about the fifth time in seven years and Sebastian didn't have to endure another year at that hellhole. Once it was over Sebastian filed away Kelly Everett and the rest of his schoolmates under a growing catalogue of 'painful past experiences.' Sebastian consoled himself with the thought that one day he would be a world-renowned singer/songwriter and then he could use all this unpleasant history to write a scathing tell-all book that would have the entire reading public hating these villains from his past on his behalf.

 

**\--000--**

 

Sam sighed in frustration as he glanced at the metal gate blocking his path. He really didn't want to be here, but Finn had pleaded with him to go and Sam did feel like he owed it to Finn. After all Finn was his best friend and he was letting Sam stay at his house. He and Rachel had even driven to Kentucky to convince Sam to come back with them and he had to admit that he was indeed glad to be back. So Sam had agreed that he would at least come and hear what Sebastian had to say, for Finn.

 

Steeling his resolve Sam pushed open the unlocked gate to the park's botanical gardens. As soon as he walked in his eyes lit up. The gardens were absolutely beautiful, even in February, and Sam had never seen them before. Sam had always liked flowers. When he was a little boy before he started school he would happily spend all afternoon 'helping' his mother in the family garden. While he played with his little toy shovel and plastic garden hoe Sam would ask his mom all about the flowers and what colors they would be when they bloomed, eagerly memorizing all the details. Then when his dad would get home from work little Sam would proudly take him by the hand and lead him to the garden to show off the fruits of his labors. He often made his dad guess what each of the flowers were and what colors they would be, delighting in correcting his dad whenever he made a wrong guess.

 

After a few seconds Sam spotted Sebastian sitting on a bench under a very pretty tree that Sam couldn't identify. Sam took another moment to shake himself out of thoughts of his dad's 'black roses' and 'green daisies' and to remember that he wasn't here to reminisce about his childhood nor to take in the sights of the park; He had a task to do instead. As soon as Sebastian spotted him and gave him his trademark cocky smirk Sam decided that it probably wasn't going to be a particularly pleasant task either.

 

“What do you want?” Sam demanded as he approached the brunet Warbler.

 

“You,” Sebastian answered with an arrogant smile.

 

“Yes me,” Sam responded. “You asked me to come and here I am. So what do you want?”

 

Sebastian chuckled and shook his head slightly at Sam. The blond was quite adorable trying to look all tough and imposing; Sebastian decided that it reminded him of a puppy trying to scare away a bigger, more dangerous animal.

 

“I want _you_ ,” Sebastian answered with a predatory smile.

 

“Me??” Sam asked as his face contorted with confusion and he tried to make sense of the response. “Well you can't have me,” he answered after another moment.

 

“Oh really?” Sebastian inquired in a feigned surprised tone. “I heard _anyone_ could have you for the right price.”

 

Hurt and then anger flashed across Sam's face. There was no misunderstanding that statement and Sam was stunned and furious that someone he barely knew had just said something like that to him. He wanted nothing more than to hit Sebastian, to wipe that cocky look right off his face, and then to  _force_ him to get rid of those stupid pictures of Finn. Yet as he clenched his fists and glared at Sebastian he felt a nagging hesitation; he didn't quite feel right about his impromptu plan. Sam hated to be violent and he also knew that Sebastian was gay. It just didn't seem right to beat up a gay dude. 

 

“Calm down, Clairol,” Sebastian teased. When Sam's angry expression slowly shifted into one of confusion again, Sebastian clarified. “What, aren't you 'Nice N' Easy'?”

 

The anger returned to Sam's face in an instant and this time Sebastian thought perhaps Sam really would hit him so he quickly affected an innocent, mildly apologetic look. “Your hair, man. I was thinking you colored it. I didn't mean to upset you.”

 

“Oh,” Sam answered as most of his anger dissipated. “I do lighten it a little, now and then,” Sam admitted self consciously. He had given up on pretending that his coloring was natural by this point. “But look, I just want to work stuff out and be on my way. My name is _Sam_ in case you really don't know or forgot, and I'd appreciate it if you'd just call me that.”

 

“Okay Sam,” Sebastian said in a warm voice as he gave the blond his least threatening smile. “Take a seat please,” he requested patting the space next to himself on the bench.

 

Sam regarded him suspiciously for a moment before reluctantly sitting down.

 

“So, you're here because you want to avoid treating the internet viewing world to a sneak peak of Finn's little-”

 

“Yes,” Sam cut in. “Come on, dude, it's not right to post fake naked pics of him. That's like really evil.”

 

“And that's why I'm willing to get rid of them,” Sebastian answered. Sam's face promptly started to light up, so Sebastian smirked and continued. “For a price.”

 

“Yeah, kinda don't have any money, dude. I was homeless like less than a year ago,” Sam answered shrugging.

 

“Oh I don't want money, Sam. I have plenty of that,” Sebastian assured him.

 

“Oh well that's good,” Sam said sarcastically.

 

“I want a kiss,” Sebastian said, finally cutting to the chase.

 

“A kiss?” Sam asked surprised. “From me?”

 

Sebastian nodded and continued to smile pleasantly at his target.

 

“No way, I'm straight,” Sam answered frowning at Sebastian.

 

“That's why I'm only asking for a kiss instead of a fuck,” Sebastian responded still grinning. In fact he planned to get a fuck from Sam as well, but it would start with a kiss.

  
“Just...no,” Sam said shaking his head. “That's gross.”

 

“Gross!” Sebastian gasped dramatically as he played the card he had prepared. “I heard that you were less homophobic than most of the other guys, but obviously that isn't the case.”

 

“What? No, I'm not homophobic!” Sam insisted shaking his head again. “I'm not homophobic at all, really. I have lots of gay friends. I just don't want to kiss you because I'm straight.”

 

“You just said it was gross for two guys to kiss,” Sebastian answered intentionally putting words into Sam's mouth. “That's clearly homophobic.”

 

“It's not gross for two guys to kiss,” Sam answered. “I mean not if they're both gay or bi guys. It's just gross to me to kiss a guy because I'm straight. Like it would be gross to you to kiss a girl.”

 

“I've kissed girls before,” Sebastian responded making eye contact with Sam to drive home his sincerity. “It's not _gross_ ; it's just a harmless kiss.”

 

“Well...I mean...no seriously no. I can't do that,” Sam answered wrestling with himself. He was suddenly unsure if on some level maybe he was a little bit homophobic and hadn't realized it before.

 

“Because you're homophobic,” Sebastian answered knowingly, as he watched Sam's resolve waver.

 

“I'm really not,” Sam defended himself again, less confidently this time.

 

“Prove it,” Sebastian answered with a cocky smile. “Come on, it's just a little kiss. And you're doing it for Finn.”

 

Sam thought that over. He really did want to help Finn and now he also wanted to prove  _to himself,_ not to Sebastian, that he wasn't homophobic. Maybe one little kiss wouldn't be such a big deal if it would accomplish all that. “And you'll delete those pictures and never threaten to upload anything similar?”

 

“Absolutely, you have my word,” Sebastian assured him knowing that he had won. Now he just had to make sure to lay the proper groundwork for the next part of his plan.

 

“Okay fine,” Sam finally agreed already leaning forward to kiss Sebastian and get it over with. As he leaned in he suddenly found Sebastian's hand on his chest stopping him.

 

“Not so fast,” Sebastian said as he lightly rubbed Sam chest, delighted by the hard muscle he felt underneath his thin t-shirt. He definitely wasn't going to just let Sam kiss him and then get out of his life. He was ultimately going to get Sam to go all the way and for that he knew that he had to get inside the other guy's head.

 

“But I thought you wanted a kiss?” Sam asked unsure of why Sebastian had stopped him.

 

“I do, but not just a little peck on the lips,” Sebastian answered as he finally let the other shoe drop now that he had a preliminary agreement out of Sam. “We kiss for ninety seconds. A proper kiss with hands on each other.”

 

“What! NO!” Sam declared jumping up and backing away from Sebastian.

 

“Hands above the waist,” Sebastian assured him as he remained perfectly calm. “And tongue is optional. Only if you want it.”

  
“I  _don't_ want it,” Sam said right away.

  
“Okay, then while we're kissing don't use your tongue,” Sebastian answered casually, knowing that there would definitely be tongue in the kiss by the time he was done.

 

“We can't just do that. Ninety seconds isn't 'a little kiss' it's like full blown making out. No way,” Sam insisted again.

 

“Because you're selfish and homophobic,” Sebastian said in a sad, disappointed voice.

 

“I am not!!” Sam insisted starting to feel angry again.

 

“Yes, you are. You're too homophobic to kiss a guy, even though you don't have to use tongue and I won't touch you below the waist. And you're too selfish to just do it for the guy who's letting you live with him and who even crossed state lines to help you escape life as a stripper. Jeez you're a terrible person, Sam. So selfish,” Sebastian said self-righteously, deciding that gossip was indeed a wonderful thing. A few well-placed inquires and a little internet stalking and he practically had Sam's life story.

 

Sam looked hurt and ashamed of himself as he slowly slid back down onto the bench next to Sebastian. Finn really had done a lot for him, he had even been one of his first friends the year before when Sam had first started at McKinley. Sam did feel guilty letting him down. Plus Sam had always prided himself on being an open, non-judgmental person and yet here he was suddenly feeling like a bigoted homophobe.

 

“I'm sorry, Sam,” Sebastian said soothingly as he shifted his approach back toward warming the boy up. “I shouldn't have said you were a terrible person.”

 

“I try to be a good person,” Sam said looking up at him and noticing Sebastian's green eyes for the first time. They were regarding Sam with a much more friendly, sympathetic look than he had ever seen from Sebastian before.

 

“And you are,” Sebastian assured him gently patting his shoulder. “That's why you were stripping wasn't it? To help your family pay the bills and put food on the table.” Sebastian already knew that this was the case, but now he wanted to stroke Sam's ego just a bit so that he would be in a better, more receptive mood in a few minutes when they kissed.

 

“Yeah, exactly!” Sam declared, relieved that Sebastian seemed to understand him after all.

 

“You know, a kiss isn't even as sexual or intimate as taking your clothes off,” Sebastian said quietly.

 

“Well, it kinda is,” Sam disagreed. “I mean you're like connecting with the other person physically in a personal way.”

 

“Yeah...I understand. Guys are never willing to connect with me, physically or otherwise,” Sebastian said in a sad voice. Lord was that ever a lie. He was touching and being touched by guys all the time, but Sam certainly didn't need to know that. Better if he felt sorry for Sebastian.

 

“Really?” Sam asked softly. He was surprised. He had been under the impression that Sebastian dated a lot and was popular at Dalton.

 

“Yeah, because I'm gay. Guys are just so homophobic,” Sebastian said as he gave Sam a slightly suspicious look and scooted away from him a little bit. It worked; Sam immediately looked guilty and leaned closer to him again.

 

“I'm really not homophobic, man. But making out with another guy just doesn't seem right,” Sam tried to explain.

 

“Because I don't deserve to be kissed or touched like a normal human being,” Sebastian said bitterly.

 

“No, it's not that at all!” Sam insisted as he put his arm around Sebastian's shoulders and gave him a few friendly squeezes, both to comfort him and to make his point.

 

“I heard you weren't homophobic. That you had stood up for Kurt when he was being bullied. That's why I thought maybe you would understand what it feels like to be rejected because of your sexuality. But I guess a straight guy just can't get that.”

 

“Well, why don't you just date a gay guy, or get a gay guy to kiss you?” Sam asked realizing that there was a very good alternative to Sebastian trying to get straight guys to touch and kiss him.

 

“Don't you think I've tried?” Sebastian asked with just enough edge to his voice to make it convincing. “Why do you think I was so interested in Blaine, huh?”

 

“But Blaine's with Kurt.”

 

“Yeah, don't remind me. So where does that leave me, huh? It's not like Lima, Ohio is crawling with gay guys,” Sebastian said sarcastically. Actually he had found quite a few gay guys in Lima, Ohio in the short span of time that he had lived there, but Sam didn't need to know that either.

 

“I'm sorry,” Sam said. “But would it really make you feel that much better if we kissed?”

 

“Yeah, it would. It would be so reaffirming to my sense of self,” Sebastian said parroting a phrase his therapist had used.

 

“Oh.” That certainly sounded pretty important to Sam, but he couldn't shake the nagging feeling that he was being manipulated somehow. “You know blackmailing people is a really jerky way to do things,” Sam remarked as he thought again about how evil Sebastian was being to Finn.

 

“I know,” Sebastian answered looking properly ashamed of himself. “I guess I just got desperate.”

 

“And you almost blinded Blaine with that slushie,” Sam pointed out as he came up with another reason not to trust Sebastian.

 

“That was a total accident, I promise,” Sebastian assured him.

 

“You admitted to Santana on tape that you put rock salt in it,” Sam countered as he pulled his arm away from Sebastian's shoulders and decided that he was being lied to.

 

“Yes, and I _did_ put rock salt in it. Which I know was wrong,” Sebastian said in a slightly frantic, slightly desperate voice which he was sure was just the right combination to assuage Sam's concerns. He had anticipated this objection as well. “It was never supposed to hit Blaine in the eye.”

 

“It was supposed to hit Kurt,” Sam said scowling at him.

 

“Yes, it was supposed to hit Kurt. But _not_ in the eye,” Sebastian answered speaking the truth for once. That little scheme of his had indeed gone awry. “Think about the height difference, Sam,” Sebastian continued reasonably. “Blaine is much shorter than Kurt. Eye-level for Blaine would have been well below Kurt's eyes. I just wanted it to sting a little, not blind anyone. But you're right it was wrong and reckless.”

 

“So it really was an accident?” Sam asked one more time to be sure.

  
“Absolutely, I swear,” Sebastian answered actually crossing his heart. It couldn't hurt to look adorable, even if Sam really was completely straight, which Sebastian wasn't entirely convinced that he was.

 

“Okay,” Sam conceded feeling like maybe he had been wrong about Sebastian after all.

 

“Okay you'll kiss me?” Sebastian prodded slightly. He could practically taste Sam's full lips already.

 

“Okay I'll kiss you,” Sam relented resolving himself to doing what needed to be done so that everyone could put this behind themselves.

 

“You really are a good person, Sam,” Sebastian praised him in a full turnaround from his previous assessment. “Finn and Kurt are lucky to have you as a friend.”

 

“Thanks,” Sam answered smiling and feeling a little glow at Sebastian's kind words. Maybe kissing him really wouldn't be so bad.

 

“Just ninety seconds,” Sebastian assured him holding up a timer function on his phone to show him. He had already planned to switch to the two minute one he had set once Sam wasn't paying attention.

  
“Okay,” Sam said looking at the ground awkwardly. “Um, I'm kinda nervous,” he admitted.

 

“Nothing to be nervous about,” Sebastian said soothingly as he slid up against Sam until their thighs were touching. The blond seemed surprised but didn't make a move to pull away. Sebastian put one arm around Sam and then used his other hand to confidently tilt Sam's face toward him. Sam flinched but allowed the action. “It's just like kissing a girl.”

 

“O...okay,” Sam nodded against Sebastian's hand as he did so Sebastian stroked his face with his thumb. Sam wanted to object but he remembered the 'above the waist' rule and knew that he didn't really have grounds to. Although they hadn't actually started yet, he saw no reason to be a stickler, especially if it might offend Sebastian again.

 

“You have really pretty eyes, Sam,” Sebastian said softly as he moved his face close to Sam's and looked directly into his eyes. This was the part where he needed to get inside Sam's head, make him feel special. Of course it didn't hurt that Sam really did have pretty eyes.

 

“Um, thanks,” Sam said shyly, uncertain what to do with the compliment.

 

Sebastian leaned forward as though he was going to finally initiate their kiss but he stopped again just as Sam was about to close his eyes. “I hope you realize how good looking you are, Sam. You're a very handsome guy.”

 

Sam smiled nervously. “You don't have to say that.” All he meant was that Sebastian didn't need to say nice things to him. He kind of just wanted to get the whole thing over with, but Sebastian seemed to take it a different way.

 

“Oh I'm not just saying that,” Sebastian countered earnestly as he stroked Sam's face softly. “You're really beautiful, Sam.”

 

“Let's kiss,” Sam said before realizing how odd the request felt coming from his lips. All this close proximity and Sebastian's compliments were confusing.

 

“Will you do me one small favor,” Sebastian pressed gently, as though unsure of himself.

 

“What?” Sam asked, unavoidably staring into Sebastian's large green eyes.

 

“Will you kiss me. Initiate it I mean. It would mean so much more to me. Plus that way I can focus more on starting the timer. I know you wouldn't want to accidentally kiss me for too long,” Sebastian said with a self-deprecating quality to his voice. Of course he knew that Sam would be kissing him for 'too long' but it certainly wouldn't be an accident. Sebastian used the momentary lull in conversation and activity to change the timer setting to two minutes as he literally held the device behind Sam's back. Then he placed the phone on the semi-flat top surface of the bench. He wanted both hands free while he kissed Sam. “I'll start the timer as soon as we start.”

 

Sam felt even more uncomfortable initiating the kiss with Sebastian, especially since having their faces so close together for so long without kissing was starting to feel really awkward, but he decided it didn't matter who kissed whom first if it was the same length of time either way. If it meant more to Sebastian he might as well go along with it.

 

“Okay,” Sam agreed softly as he continued looking into Sebastian's deep green eyes. In a way at this close range it was hard to tell that the eyes even belonged to a guy rather than a girl, except of course that Sebastian wasn't wearing any eye make up. It wasn't so bad though, the natural look. Sam decided that Sebastian had nice eyes too. However, by necessity Sam finally broke eye contact so that he could glance at the rest of Sebastian's face. He didn't want to accidentally miss his lips, yet as he looked at him so up close he was struck by the light freckles that were dusting Sebastian's face. It gave him an innocent quality and Sam decided that he really had been unfair in his assessment of the guy before.

 

“Ready?” Sebastian asked softly, pleased that Sam seemed to be studying him more carefully; that had been exactly his intent. Sebastian's warm breath tickled Sam's face as he spoke and he was sure that he heard a small sigh in response from the blond.

 

“Yeah, sorry,” Sam answered as his own breath tickled Sebastian's face. It was such an oddly intimate position that they were in. Sam had never kept his face this close to someone else's without kissing them. It was like they were paused on the edge. Sebastian licked his lips, Sam assumed in unconscious anticipation. Yet as he did so Sam's attention couldn't help but to be drawn to his mouth. Sebastian certainly did have soft looking lips for a guy.

 

Sam slowly closed the remaining distance between them and pressed his mouth against Sebastian's. As he did so Sebastian let out a small, low sigh that Sam could feel against his face. Sam heard the beep of the timer and realized that Sebastian had officially started.  _This won't be so bad_ , Sam thought as he tasted Sebastian for the first time. _Just ninety seconds._

 

Sebastian gently tangled his fingers into Sam's hair and pulled him closer as he moved his other hand down to Sam's throat, enjoying the throb of the blond's pulse, a pulse which was definitely quickening. Sebastian let out another low sigh, this one more of a moan, as he caught Sam's bottom lip between his own and gently nipped at it, just hard enough to make it tingle. As expected Sam involuntarily repositioned it, opening his mouth slightly in the process. Sebastian took the opportunity to more forcefully take Sam's lip further into his mouth but he still didn't try to use his tongue yet.

 

Sam grunted slightly and wanted to pull away, but technically Sebastian hadn't broken the rules and besides he was holding Sam's head too close and too tightly for him to really move much. This was a kiss unlike any other Sam had ever had. Sebastian was more aggressive than all of his past girlfriends, except perhaps for Santana, but he still had a technique quite unlike Santana's. Sam nostrils were also being flooded with Sebastian's scent which Sam found more pleasant than he would have expected. It was an odd mix of cologne and what Sam could only assume was Sebastian's natural smell.

 

Sam's lip was starting to hurt a bit and so he moved it more toward the inside of his mouth, almost protectively; however, Sebastian's lips didn't let go and so in the process Sam drew the other guy's lips into his own mouth. Before he really knew what was happening Sam started exploring them with his tongue and then suddenly Sebastian's mouth was open and Sam realized that his tongue was now against Sebastian's.

 

Both boys sighed again and Sebastian continued to hold the back of Sam's head close with one hand while now shamelessly exploring his chest and stomach with his other hand. He was careful to avoid traveling too low, knowing that that would be a deal breaker; however, he also knew that he was 'winning' when moments later he felt Sam's hand reaching around to the back of his own head and pulling his face impossibly closer. Sam was definitely starting to get into it.

 

Sam decided that Sebastian was a very skilled kisser and without even realizing what he was doing he had given himself over to the kiss completely. He suddenly wanted to prove that he could kiss just as well, at least on some slightly sub-conscious level he wanted to prove that. On a more basic level he just wanted to kiss the warm, talented mouth, lips, and tongue that were entangled with his own. After a few seconds he was alarmed to notice that just as Sebastian was now openly exploring his chest and stomach with his hands so too were Sam's hands suddenly exploring Sebastian.

 

Sam started to pull his hands away, thinking that it might be a good idea to keep them safely folded in his lap to avoid giving Sebastian the wrong idea; however, just then Sebastian deepened the kiss and fully entered Sam with his tongue and then Sam found that he just didn't have the will to do it. Besides, touching was part of the arrangement, so Sam wasn't exactly do anything wrong by touching Sebastian. If he was going to kiss a guy anyway he figured he'd might as well get the full experience. Sebastian had worn a polo shirt, however, and as Sam's fingers continued exploring he suddenly felt them slip inside the top of Sebastian's shirt. Sam was startled by the sensation of warm, hot skin. He wanted to pull away now, he really did, but all at once Sebastian fully pressed their bodies together and instead of pulling away Sam's hand slid fully inside of Sebastian's shirt.

 

Sebastian was thoroughly pleased with the blond jock. He was surprisingly receptive to the kiss and seemed to match Sebastian move for move. This meant that as Sebastian heated things up so too did Sam. When Sam's hand found its way inside the top of Sebastian's shirt, Sebastian decided that it was a green light for his own probing digits and he wasted no time in snaking them up and under Sam's t-shirt. Sebastian's lust kicked into overdrive as he felt the unmistakable outline of well-defined abs and just a hint of a treasure trail. He pressed himself as closely to Sam as possible and cursed himself for not changing the timer to two and half minutes instead. He doubted the blond would have known the difference.

 

Sam once again wanted to pull away as he felt Sebastian's hand against the skin of his stomach, but he realized that one of his hands was still fully inside of Sebastian's shirt and he was alarmed to realize that he was now lightly tweaking Sebastian's hardening nipple. If he was doing that then Sebastian's fingers didn't really seem any more out of line and Sam had to admit that it felt good the way Sebastian was tracing the grooves of his stomach muscles. He hadn't actually had a make out session this intense for a long time and he couldn't deny that he was enjoying it at least a little.

 

Sam kept moaning into Sebastian's mouth and realized that he was so lost in the kiss that his ears were ringing. Wait, actually they were beeping. Beeping. That meant that the timer was going off. He could stop now...well he could stop, but he decided that he would kiss Sebastian just a little bit longer for good measure. After all he didn't want the other guy to say he had tried to shortchange him in time.

 

Sebastian wasn't sure what to do. He could shut off the timer and stop the incessant beeping. Perhaps then it wouldn't interrupt Sam, wouldn't weed its way into his consciousness. On the other hand, if he reacted to it that would be admitting that he had heard it. Perhaps it was best to act as though he hadn't heard it at all. Sebastian was still contemplating what to do as he felt Sam slowly withdrawing his tongue from Sebastian's mouth. Sebastian knew better than to try to stop him, but he did give him one last full on kiss as he sucked on Sam's lower lip hard, determined that the sensation of their kiss would linger on the blond's mouth.

 

“Time's up,” Sam panted between breaths as his eyes remained closed and his face stayed close to Sebastian's. Neither guy had yet retracted their hands from inside the other's shirt yet.

 

“So it is,” Sebastian acknowledged at last. He opened his eyes and looked at his make out partner. Sam's hair was all mussed up and his full lips were even larger than usual in their slightly swollen state. His eyes were still shut and Sebastian couldn't help noticing that his eyelashes were a light brown, almost dark blond. _Probably Sam's natural hair color_ , Sebastian pondered as he slowly removed his hands from Sam's shirt and moved them to the jock's shoulders instead. Sebastian hated to remove his hands but he wanted to make sure that Sam would find himself touching Sebastian in an intimate way for longer than he himself was being touched. Sebastian knew that if Sam noticed that it would mess with his head a little. On the other hand Sebastian also wanted to make sure that things ended favorably, and so he gently squeezed Sam's shoulders and watched as his eyelids slowly fluttered open.

 

“Thank you, Sam, that meant a lot to me,” Sebastian said with a soft smile as he held full eye contact with the blond teen. “I hope it wasn't a bad experience for you.” Sebastian continued intentionally trying to plant the question in Sam's head in hopes that he would later explore whether or not it had been. “You have my word that I will destroy those pictures of Finn. Please apologize to him for me.”

 

“Ye, yeah...okay,” Sam said as he shook his head slightly to snap himself out of his dazed state. “B..bye Sebastian.”

 

“Bye Sam,” Sebastian answered. “See you soon I hope.”

 

Sebastian watched as Sam stood up on wobbly legs and walked away. He enjoyed watching Sam's perky ass as it wiggled provocatively in his jeans. Sebastian had to wonder, had to hope, that Sam's walk was intentional, that he was putting just a little bit more sway in it. He didn't doubt that as a former stripper Sam knew a thing or two about seduction, and he really hoped that was what was happening, that Sam was intentionally trying to captivate his attention for just a bit longer. If so then that meant that the next stage of Sebastian's scheme would be even easier than he had anticipated; however, either way Sebastian knew that after a kiss like that he was well on his way to getting inside Sam's pants.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not ready to post this story in its entirety here, so this will only be up temporarily. Please message me on this account or my other one if you're the person who requested this story be posted.


End file.
